Marry Christman Leah
by iamwallflowerxx
Summary: Just a fun Christmas story I thought I'd do.. LEHA AND SAM FOREVER.
1. Caught Under the Misletoe

**FRESHMAN YEAR. :)**

"LEAH! Put that red dress on and come on!" My best friend Carry said.

"Why?" I asked angrily.

1. I hate dresses.

2. I hate dances.

3. I can't even dance.

4. I don't have a date.

5. I don't want to go to a stupid Christmas dance. I don't care if this is the only dance other than prom and we were to young to go to prom.

"Because you need to come." She threw the dress at me and I growled at her, but put the dress on.

She had already curled my hair up and I felt like a poodle as she pulled me down the hallway. I hoped my mom and dad would notice the whole kidnapping thing but no such luck. They wanted me to go to the dance.

"Have fun!" Mom said as Carry drug me through the house.

Outside she scowled at me. "Was that really that hard? We're late now."

I unwillingly got in the car and let her drive me to the high school. "I hate you." I growled at her when I saw the school. The outside was all red and green with the marry Christmas signs and bows and ribbons on the door to the gym. I could imagine the inside..

"Oh, come on. Have fun." She begged, pulling me out of the car. She looked adorable of course. She was dressed in a green dress that matched mine with her hair curled just like mine looking almost like my twin.

"Yeah. Right." I scoffed.

She opened the door and pushed me inside. I gasped.

The gym was worse than I feared. Red and green balloons lined the walls and there was this big stage that had a microphone and a HUGE marry Christmas sign. The sign was covered in green and red hearts and stars.

I gagged at the sight of Embry and his on again off again girlfriend Nikki kissing among the people who were dancing to various Christmas songs that would play for a second and then switch over.

I saw a sign in the entryway made of painted pink and green letters that read: caught under the mistletoe?

I wanted to turn and run, but I didn't have the keys. Crap. Where did Carry go? I rushed inside running through the people in search of Carry.

Halfway across the gym I ran into a tall guy who was facing away from me in jeans and a white polo shirt. "Sorry!" I said quietly as he turned around.

"Leah?" He asked and I nodded. "Little Leah Clearwater? It was Sam Uley standing there with a strange little smile playing on his lips. Sam is a junior and tall (not to mention HUGE). He had a beautiful smile and eyes black as night. He and I had grown up together. Mom and his mom were best friends.. I couldn't stand him back then. But ever sense he went to high school I haven't seen him half as much.

"Little?" I asked him.

"Leah!" Carry squealed coming out of nowhere.

"I've been looking for you-"

She cut me off. "Look up Leah." She was laughing so hard I thought she was going to die from lack of Oxygen.

I glanced above us and I almost died when I saw the mistletoe hanging above my head. I glanced at Sam, who was looking up too, before turning and trying to run away. "UM.. Leah!?" Sam called, grabbing my arm. "Not so fast."

He pulled me back and kissed me. Not quickly at all, no he held on to me for a good thirty seconds and when I pulled away I was breathless.

"Wow, Leah." He murmured, not letting go of my arm.

*

"What just happened?" Carry asked.

**REVIEW. :)**


	2. Leah's Great

It was five in the morning when the phone rang, but I was already awake. I couldn't sleep. I couldn't think of anything but the kiss. Sam Uley had kissed me.

I didn't recoize the number but I was too tired to let the ringing go on. "Hello?" I asked after the first ring.

"Leah?" I couldn't believe it.. Was that Sam's voice?

"Sam?" I asked him.

He laughed huskily into the receiver before answering. "Yeah, Leah. It's me."

"How did you get my...?" I asked.

"My mom and your mom are still best friends Leah. It wasn't that hard." He laughed quietly before continuing. "I know its early, but.... I couldn't stop thinking about you Leah."

The phone fell from my hands and hit the bed with a plunk. I quickly picked it up, pressing the phone to my ear, but couldn't think of anything to say.

"Leah?" He asked me. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good." I murmured.

"I'll talk to you at school, Leah." The line went dead.

*

Carry picked me up early (only God knows why). I pulled a stray hair out of my face and sighed.. I hadn't been able to get the curls out of my hair last night.

"He called you this morning?" She asked.

"Yes." I answered quietly.

"Oh my God. He so likes you!"

"Yeah.." I trailed off staring out the window.

"Maybe he'll ask you to the Christmas party." She gushed. I didn't respond, but kept my eyes on the trees. The wind rippled through them and the craziest thing happened.. Sam came walking straight out of the trees, backpack slung over his shoulder. He was smiling brightly at me and waved. "Oh my God! Did you see that?"

"Yeah, Carry, I saw." I answered with a frown. He was laughing now and I turned away to look at Carry.

"Why aren't you even a little bit exited?" She asked me. "Uley is hot."

I could feel the blood running to my face as we pulled up in front of the school.

"Oh, come on Leah! Admit it."

"Admit what, Carry? Gosh." I stormed off before she could answer.

I'm Leah Clearwater.. I don't date. And I don't want to...

Or I didn't.

"Leah!" Sam yelled walking up to me.

"How did you get here so fast?" I asked grinning at me.

"I'm run fast." He said laughing.

"Okay."

"Why were you up so early this morning?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Huh." He murmured. "I guess I'll see you around Leah."

*

Well. I guess he was serious because when I sat down at lunch beside Carry he walked over and sat down on my other side. Carry's face was so cute when he sat down.

Soon enough Paul came over and sat down beside Sam with a sigh.

"I hate Spanish." Paul said to Sam.

"You wouldn't be failing if you'd study Paul." Sam said without looking at him. He just watched me.

"Yeah whatever." Paul grumbled glancing over at us. "Why are we sitting with freshmen?"

Sam didn't answer. He gave me a little smile and then said, "Leah's great."

**That chapter is just going to be over. :) **

**Love and hugs**

**LEAH4LIFE **

**~H~**


	3. Countdown to Christmas

Days passed. Christmas is coming fast.

**10 days until Christmas (December 15)**

Sam sat with us at lunch again.. He held my hand under the table... It was hot (like he had a fever hot) but it felt good.

I like him. THERE. I admitted it.

**9 days until Christmas (December 16)**

Sam's mom came over last night to talk about the Christmas party and Sam came too.

We lie down on a blanket out in the yard (it was one of those rare sunny days) talking and laughing.

"We're reading Romeo and Juliet in English lit. It's so depressing." He told me. A week ago I would have agreed with him, but now...

"No. It's not depressing.. It's beautiful." I told him.

"Have you read it?"

"Yes."

"And you honestly think it's not depressing? God. I mean they kill themselves."

"Only because they can't be together. I think its nice.. Not the whole they die part, but its nice that they love each other enough that they didn't want to live without each other."

"Yeah. I guess that part's nice." He said laughing to himself.

"What's funny?"

"Nothing."

"Why did you read it?" He asked me.

"I just wanted to."

He just laughed at me and played with our entwined fingers.

**8 days until Christmas (December 17)**

I love him.

Its true.

I am in love with Sam Uley.

I love the way he holds my hand.. I love the way he smiles at me.

I love the warmth that seems to radiate off of him.

I love the way he likes me. I love the way he looks at me.

I love the way he called me at three in the morning to say he wanted to hear my voice.

"Hey, Leah.. I just called because I wanted to hear your voice before I went to sleep."

"Why are you up so late?" I asked him.

He answered after five minutes. "I've been studying."

"Alright.. Get some sleep." I told him protectively.

Gosh.

Sam Uley is so fantastic.. So beautiful. So sweet. So funny. So completely insane.

I love him.

**7 days until Christmas (December 18)**

"Hey Leah?" He asked me, glancing at me. He was driving me home from school and just moments before he had been staring out the window.

"Yeah?"

"Can you do something for me?"

"Yeah, sure, Sam. What is it?"

"Stay out of the woods."

I glanced at him. "Why?"

"Leah, I... You need to, Lee. I want you to be safe." He looked away from me for one moment before looking back. His eyes were brimmed with tears as he pulled into my driveway. He turned the car off and turned to me, taking my hands. "Leah. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you. Just promise me."

"I won't go in the woods." I told him, scared by the way he was acting. "Sam. What's going on?"

"I love you, Leah." He whispered. He had never said that before... "Leah.. I wish I could tell you. I want to tell you.. but I can't."

I reached out and wrapped my arms around his neck. I hugged him tightly and then pulled away. "Yes you can Sam. I wouldn't tell anyone. I love you too. Just tell me, Sam. I won't tell anyone."

"Leah. I'm a wolf. Okay, there I said it." He wasn't looking at me and I just stared at him.

"A.. a wolf?" I asked him.

"Yeah. I'm a were wolf and there's a vampire in in the woods and I've been trying to catch him, but he's fast. So just stay out of the woods, please." He begged.

"I will." I told him, hugging him again. "Please. Be careful, Sam. Please."

He laughed and then kissed my forehead, frowning. "I love you, Leah." He whispered. "I've got to go for now, Lee. I'll take care of you, Lee. I might not be around for a while, though. Don't worry, please, Lee."

I nodded and then got out of the car. I watched him drive away before running back into the house. I thought I was going to die.

That was it. Sam was a were wolf. He was off trying to fight a vampire off.

I had of course heard the legends and now...

they were true.

Oh my God.

**6 days until Christmas (December 19)**

I'm alone. So alone. Sam is off looking for a vampire and didn't come to school today. I am losing my mind. I couldn't be more afraid than I am.

My dad keeps looking at me, and I know he knows I know.

He hasn't said anything, though.

I guess he knows that I'm scared...

**5 days until Christmas (December 20)**

Dad won't take his eyes off me and he is quieter.

Mom is worried about me and I don't think she knows.

I'm crying myself to sleep at night. Out of fear. I'm too scared. I can't lose him.

Sam.

**4 days until Christmas (December 21)**

I guess two nights of my sobbing did the trick for dad.

"Leah. I don't think you have paid much attention to the legends if your this worried. Sam'll be fine. The wolves were made for killing vampires. He'll be alright." He promised me, patting my leg.

I should believe him..

I'm still scared.

I guess that's what love does to you.

**3 days until Christmas (December 22)**

No one has seen Sam sense I saw him last.

Not even his mom.

I think I'm going to die.

**2 days until Christmas (December 23)**

Saaaaaaaaaaaam.

Why is mom making me go to that stupid party?!

* * *

**HEHE! :) YAY CHAPTER!**

*****

**REVIEW**

******

**L4L**


	4. The Christmas Party

My mother was cruel.

She had put me in that red dress again.. This only made me think of Sam more.

She curled my hair into a thousand tight curls and I feel even more like a poodle with black hair than ever.

She was forcing me to go to a party when I'd much rather be sitting on my bed with my head in my hands crying and worrying.

She says its La Push tradition and we were hosting it this year so I had to go.

That didn't mean I wanted to go.

"You look great Leah." Seth said coming out of no where.

I just growled at him.

*

The house was super crowded and I was standing beside Jacob and Seth.

"You look great tonight Leah." Jake told me.

"Yeah, yeah." I grumbled.

"What's with your sister?"

"She misses her boyfriend." Seth answered.

"Shut up Seth." I growled at him.

I walked away from them and I heard Jake murmur, "She's gotten scary."

I walked into the kitchen and standing there under teh misletoe was Sam wearing jeans and a white t-shirt, smiling at me. "I got him, Leah." He said and I rushed over to hug him.

"I love you, Lee-Lee." He said kissing my hair.

"I love you, too, Sam" I cried in his chest.

I pulled away and kissed him, happy to have him back.

Tomorrow everything would be perfect... Emily was coming.


End file.
